


Gods and Monsters

by TottWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Gods, Magic, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: The master of the red planet is both worshipped and feared.Written as a part of the HQBB word-wars, with the prompt of space and character requirement of Tendou Satori





	Gods and Monsters

The sun was setting, far below. Of course, it was also rising, but that was the nature of globes. Worlds. They had a symmetry about them. Even and balanced. Ordered. Neat.

 

…Neat for _now_.

 

* * *

 

On a particular world, in a particular village, the sun had vanished beneath the horizon. A group of priests in red robes gathered about an altar, their torches extinguished. The air was filled with expectation, and a _thrumm_ of energy which could not have been explained by the science of that particular world’s more sceptical types.

A red star twinkled into view on the horizon, and the torches were lit. The festival began. Muted celebration and joy, mixed with not a _little_ apprehension. Starrise seldom occurred without a sacrifice being paid. The priests’ incantations were as much a prayer for mercy as they were a celebration of the planet’s rise; the first of the year. All the more fortuitous for the clear skies which offered a view of the occasion.

 

* * *

 

The ebb and flow of energy around the solar system was a marvel few were ever privileged to behold. The central star held all in place, burning brightly, fierce and strong. Even amid the roiling chaos of its surface—the jets of energy formed by solar flares—the faint wind remained near constant. A steady tide rolling out into the fathomless aether.

Magical potential thrummed along gravitation lines, chasing before and after planets as they carved through the particle flow. It was a dance; elaborate and near-eternal, beautiful in its complex simplicity and its rules—oh yes the rules. Because even chaos and disorder were built into the system. There was a place for everything, even the terror of a black hole, or the dark, forbidding future which awaited… _this_ asteroid.

A chance bump. A gentle spin. A course altered, _ever_ so slightly, to carve a new path through the solar sea. Dancing and tumbling through space, until at last it met with another entity. Met with a body that welcomed it with firery arms, heating and burning and searing away, boiling it to dust and melting it, smelting it, carving it to the smallest, most potent core which plummeted to the surface and _landed_.

 

* * *

 

Those priests with their prayers and their chants. Always wishing, always singing, always _begging_.

But the trouble with prayers is that they must fit in amongst the grander plan and much as he loved them and their little dances, their whispered hopes and dreams; their adoration and respect and their reverence?

They were only a part of that plan, and the grander, greater picture demanded their blood, one day.

The meteor plummeted down and all became red. All became fire. All became _power_ , which soared free of its fleshy prisons, a spark in the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

 

The master of the red planet watched, inclining what could be supposed a head. With a good enough telescope, the craters on the surface resembled eyes, and the flare of volcanic activity sent great jets of red dust high into the atmosphere.

Both physical and beyond physical form; watching, always watching. Watching and waiting and _calculating_.

 

* * *

 

Not a god you prayed to for mercy. Not a god at all, to many. A monster, haunting the night sky with a scarlet crown. The price must be paid. The rules must be followed. It was fair, on a grand enough scale. And it was fun, toying from afar with those mortal passions. So briefly they flared. What was the point unless you got to play with them a little first.

And one would always get away. One to tell the story. One to live, and breathe; the greatest prophet the master of the red planet ever chose. Brimming with power and potential. With fire and anger and plans, and maybe—maybe—one day a prophet would rise and take those priests and their faithful on a long journey. Dance through the solar sea and meet their god and topple the monstrous being which they both feared and adored.

Because that, after all, was balance too.  The strong and the weak would tousle, but one day the strongest would crumble before a new master; a new power. And for the old gods, even paradise must end someday.

 

Deep in space, in a form both physical and ethereal, the watcher beheld the dance as it went on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in 30 minutes, and I have done very little editing. My apologies if it's a touch messy. 
> 
> ...Also, Ushijima is totally the sun.


End file.
